


Tell Me Will You Ever...

by 50_Shades_Of_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Smut, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, POV Louis, Passion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Louis, True Love, Where Do Broken Hearts Go
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_Shades_Of_Larry/pseuds/50_Shades_Of_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Car l'autre problème avec Harry, c'est qu'il sait parfaitement comment me faire perdre les pédales. Certes, il n'a pas beaucoup d'efforts à fournir, mais pour le coup, il est pleinement conscient de l'effet dévastateur qu'il produit sur moi. Et lorsque l'envie l'en prend - c'est à dire à peu près cinq fois par jour - il peut devenir diabolique à ce petit jeu.</p>
<p>Le pire, c'est évidemment lorsque nous nous retrouvons en concert. Parce qu'en public, Harry représente la tentation ultime, interdite et inaccessible, mais aussi parce que sur scène, il rayonne, tout simplement. Il est dans son élément, et il n'est jamais aussi beau que dans ces moments-là."</p>
<p>Lorsque Harry change les paroles de Where Do Broken Hearts Go en concert...et ce qui en découle :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Will You Ever...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde! :)
> 
> Enfin, ça y est, ma première fic Larry! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de boulot avec mes autres fandoms, il fallait que ces deux-là se rajoutent à la liste déjà passablement longue de mes OTP...  
> Bref, petit OS inspiré par le changement de paroles d'Harry sur Where Do Broken Hearts Go. C'est certes sujet à débat, mais peu importe. Je vous laisse le lien de la vidéo pour vous faire votre propre opinion. :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUN9PGrZcj8
> 
> En tous cas, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, les commentaires sont plus qu'appréciés! :)

Cette fois, c'en est trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

 

Je prends une profonde inspiration et m'efforce d'afficher un sourire neutre, à mesure que le refrain de Where Do Broken Hearts Go continue de s'égrener à travers le stade, en décalage total avec mon rythme cardiaque à présent complètement désordonné.

 

Il a osé, une fois de plus. En dépit des avertissements répétés du management, Harry a une fois de plus pris le risque de changer les paroles de l'une de nos chansons pour y glisser une allusion de son cru. A savoir une allusion à _nous_. Et pas des plus platoniques, tant qu'on y est. Rien à voir avec son adorable « I'm in love with Lou and all his little things » de la dernière tournée. Comme si cela ne nous avait pas valu suffisamment de représailles, autant passer directement à la vitesse supérieure. A ce souvenir, je sens mon coeur s'emballer un peu plus.

 

« TELL ME WILL YOU EVER FUCK ME AGAIN? »

 

La voix chaude et grave d'Harry a réussi à me balancer des frissons dans toute la colonne. Des frissons certes, mais que remplace presque immédiatement un vague sentiment de panique.

 

« Fuck me » au lieu de « Love me »? Sérieusement ? Comment quelqu'un d'un minimum sensé aurait pu continuer à penser qu'Harry s'adressait toujours à des gamines de douze ans en sortant un truc pareil ? Et le regard satisfait qu'il m'avait glissé quelques secondes plus tard ne pouvait d'ailleurs guère laisser planer de doutes sur ses véritables intentions.

 

Bon, on va encore se faire taper sur les doigts...

 

Je tente de me concentrer à nouveau sur la chanson.

Peine perdue.

Harry vient carrément de me faire part de ses pulsions sexuelles devant un stade entier, et ça ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout. Parce qu'Harry a déjà passé le plus clair de la soirée à allumer outrageusement le public, ce qui au fond est plutôt normal venant de lui, sauf que c'est surtout moi qui en ai fait les frais.

 

Le problème avec Haz, c'est qu'il est capable de passer de l'attitude du petit garçon de cinq ans angélique et candide à celle du jeune homme en chaleur à la limite de l'exhibitionnisme en l'espace de trois secondes. C'est souvent déstabilisant, mais cela fait partie intégrante de son charme. C'est aussi pour cela que des millions de filles craquent complètement pour lui. Après tout, au-delà de son visage et de sa voix d'ange, c'est aussi cela qui leur plaît, ce mélange improbable d'innocence et d'énergie sexuelle qui émane constamment de lui. Mais bien sûr, elles sont encore loin du compte, et cela, personne d'autre que moi ne peut le savoir, à part les autres membres du groupe. Et encore.

 

Harry n'a absolument pas conscience du charisme qu'il dégage. Je l'avais déjà affirmé lors d'une interview et ce soir, ma déclaration me semble plus fondée que jamais : Harold Edward Styles a redéfini le mot séduction. Et la chaleur qui se répand doucement dans mon bas-ventre en contemplant ce crétin qui s'applique à présent à se déhancher sans aucune pudeur est bel et bien là pour me le confirmer douloureusement.

 

C'est un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Liam qui me ramène brusquement à la réalité – _merci à toi, Papa Direction_. J'ai bien failli rater mon tour de chant, et je me mets à pester intérieurement en maudissant Harry Styles et ses allusions perverses. Harry Styles et son corps à damner un saint. Harry et...

 

_Et merde !_

 

Car l'autre problème avec Harry, c'est qu'il sait parfaitement comment me faire perdre les pédales. Certes, il n'a pas beaucoup d'efforts à fournir, mais pour le coup, il est pleinement conscient de l'effet dévastateur qu'il produit sur moi. Et lorsque l'envie l'en prend - c'est à dire à peu près cinq fois par jour - il peut devenir diabolique à ce petit jeu.

 

Le pire, c'est évidemment lorsque nous nous retrouvons en concert. Parce qu'en public, Harry représente la tentation ultime, interdite et inaccessible, mais aussi parce que sur scène, il rayonne, tout simplement. Il est dans son élément, et il n'est jamais aussi beau que dans ces moments-là.

 

Je sens une pointe de nostalgie me serrer le cœur à la pensée qu'à nos débuts, Harry était toujours ainsi. Mais avec les années, le sourire resplendissant qui creusait adorablement ses fossettes s'est fait plus rare, la lumière qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, surtout lorsqu'il était près de moi, s'est ternie. La faute notamment à la pression constante de nos managers pour étouffer la vérité sur notre vie amoureuse, la faute au combat de tous les jours que nous devons mener pour maintenir notre relation au beau fixe, pour l'empêcher de sombrer, d'être coulée par les fausses déclarations et les éloignements forcés.

 

Mais dès qu'il pose le pied sur la scène, dès que les lumières baissent, dès que les premières notes s'élèvent dans la salle, Harry redevient lui-même. L'espace de deux heures, il redevient cet adolescent débordant de vie dont je suis tombé éperdument et irrévocablement amoureux lors de l'aventure X-Factor. Comme si la musique le portait, infiltrait la moindre de ses cellules, se mêlait à l'oxygène qu'il respirait.

Et dans ces moments là, le poids des mensonges s'envole, la pression générée par son statut de célébrité parait le quitter, comme engloutie par les cris des fans et les décibels. Il est à nouveau vivant.

Flamboyant.

Et il m'est plus difficile que jamais de résister au charme ravageur de celui qui partage ma vie depuis maintenant quatre ans.

 

J'ai fini par m'y faire, cependant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Lorsque la tentation devient trop forte, je m'applique à soigneusement éviter de croiser son regard vert, tellement intense que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il pourrait me griller sur place, et je fais de mon mieux pour rester concentré sur le show et ne pas me laisser distraire.

Sauf que ce n'est pas si simple, parce que Haz déteste que je l'ignore, ou pire, que je fasse semblant de l'ignorer. Par conséquent, il se venge en se comportant de façon plus indécente que jamais, et je me retrouve comme un con, à le traiter mentalement de tous les noms tout en priant pour que mon excitation grandissante ne se remarque pas trop.

 

J'ai depuis longtemps perdu le compte des oeillades lourdes de sous-entendus, des coups de langue obscènes et des mouvements de hanches plus que suggestifs. Il y a aussi toutes les fois où Harry trouve apparemment très amusant de se renverser sa bouteille d'eau sur la tête, et lorsque le liquide commence à ruisseler le long de ses boucles jusque sur son torse, et qu'il relève son T-shirt humide pour s'essuyer le visage, exposant ainsi les feuilles tatouées sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, ça ne rate jamais. Je bugge complètement. Seuls les cris des fans, devenus brusquement plus aigus que d'habitude, parviennent à m'arracher à mes contemplations.

 

Et comme si tout cela n'était déjà pas amplement suffisant, il faut rajouter à la liste cette ridicule obsession d'Harry pour les bananes. Ainsi que ses innombrables mimes débiles de fellation sur des bouteilles d'eau innocentes. Et bien sûr, il met toujours un point d'honneur à s'assurer que je l'observe lorsqu'il mange ou boit. Nous avons peut-être depuis longtemps passé l'âge de ce genre de blagues sexuelles immatures, mais l'ironie, c'est que cela fonctionne toujours. Mon corps réagit invariablement au quart de tour, comme si j'avais quinze ans et pas vingt-trois, et je ne peux que me maudire d'être aussi faible. Harry a toujours adoré me torturer, me pousser à bout, uniquement pour se faire sauter dessus à la fin du concert. Et il sait exactement comment manoeuvrer pour parvenir à ses fins.

 

_« Tell me will you ever fuck me again ? »_

 

La « question » d'Harry tourne en boucle dans ma tête, obsédante, attisant le désir sommeillant au creux de mes reins, et qui n'attendait de toute façon que ce genre d'occasion pour se réveiller tout à fait.

 

« COME ON BABY 'CAUSE I NEED YOU NOW»

 

Ok.

Je ne suis qu'humain après tout, et là, j'estime que c'est bien au-delà de ce qu'une personne normalement constituée peut supporter. Ce morceau, je le connais par cœur.Ce n'est même pas la première fois que j'entends Haz chanter cette phrase.

 

Mais bordel, est-ce que ce crétin a  _ besoin _ de prendre ces intonations suppliantes en la prononçant ? Est-ce qu'il a  _ besoin _ de se mordre la lèvre d'une façon aussi érotique ? 

Est-ce qu'il est vraiment  _ obligé _ de m'adresser ce regard enflammé assorti à ce putain de sourire irrésistible ?

 

Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il le fait quand même, parce qu'il est Harry Styles. Harry qui est incapable de faire preuve de discrétion au sujet de sa sexualité. Harry qui est incapable de réfréner ses élans d'affection, quitte à se prendre un savon de la part du management.

Et je l'admire pour ça. Je l'aime pour ça.

Pour cette façon qu'il a de tenir tête à tous ces soi-disant experts en image qui ne cessent de nous marteler que l'annonce au grand jour de notre relation sonnerait le glas de notre carrière.

Pour cette façon de rester lui-même, fidèle à ses convictions, en dépit des compromis qu'il nous faut accepter au quotidien. La voix du cœur plutôt que celle de la raison.

Je sais que nous trouverons toujours un moyen de nous connecter, Haz et moi, de continuer à nous prouver et aussi à prouver au monde, du moins à ceux qui savent lire entre les lignes, que je lui appartiens comme il m'appartient. Quoi qu'il arrive.

 

Je me rends soudain compte que je meure littéralement d'envie de me jeter sur Harry, de glisser mes mains dans ses boucles outrageusement longues, et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, là, devant le parterre de dizaines de milliers de fans hystériques qui tueraient probablement père et mère pour se retrouver dans son lit. Sauf que ça, c'est mon privilège, et je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement en essayant d'imaginer les réactions diverses qu'un tel geste pourrait déclencher.

 

Mais je ne dois pas, je ne peux pas craquer. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant, devant un stade bourré de plus de trente mille adolescentes en chaleur (mais sans doute pas autant que moi), pas devant les caméras, pas devant le management. Je n'ai pas le droit, et je le sais très bien.

 

Néanmoins, rien ne m'empêche de rentrer dans le petit jeu d'Harry. Mais avec mes propres règles. De toute façon, comment est-ce que je suis supposé rester de marbre face à _ça_? À toutes ces allusions sexuelles qui m'échauffent passablement l'imagination, et qui d'ailleurs à ce stade font carrément office d'invitation en règle ?

 

-Putain, Louis, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

 

La voix furieuse de Liam me rappelle une nouvelle fois à l'ordre. Je pousse un grognement en m'apercevant que je viens encore de louper lamentablement le début de mon solo. Harry va vraiment me le payer très cher.

 

…

 

Le reste du show se déroule sans réel accroc. Je fais mine de ne pas prêter attention aux habituelles provocations d'Harry, ce qui, certes, me coûte, mais ses expressions boudeuses devant mon prétendu manque de réaction sont tellement adorables que je finis par me mettre à savourer le goût de la vengeance. Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à me sentir frustré...

 

Je suis néanmoins plus que soulagé lorsque le concert s'achève, et que nous quittons la scène tous les cinq, épuisés mais ravis de notre prestation et de l'accueil des fans. Alors que nous empruntons le dédale de couloirs en backstage qui nous ramène à notre vestiaire, je laisse soigneusement Zayn, Niall et Liam me dépasser. Ils sont heureusement trop occupés à discuter de tel ou tel moment mémorable de la soirée pour me prêter réellement attention.

 

Harry marche juste quelques pas derrière moi.

 

Je peux parfaitement imaginer son regard incendiaire assombri par le désir verrouillé à ma nuque, et je sens mon cœur accélérer la cadence alors que j'autorise enfin mes pensées à se focaliser sur la suite des événements.

 

_Harry Harry Harry_

 

Tout mon corps se met à brûler littéralement d'anticipation. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une de nos séances d'allumage en public va se conclure par un règlement de comptes en bonne et due forme, mais en général, nous attendons pour cela de nous isoler dans le bus, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Et tant pis pour le sommeil des garçons. Depuis le temps, les pauvres ont l'habitude - à tel point que, de guerre lasse, Zayn a carrément fini par cesser de se joindre à Liam et Niall lorsqu'il s'agit de nous réclamer de baisser d'un ton. Plus rien ne peut l'empêcher de dormir, à présent.

 

Mais ce soir, ce sera différent. Les derniers mois ont été éprouvants émotionnellement pour Harry comme pour moi, et si nos disputes sont devenues plus fréquentes, nos réconciliations ont également gagné en intensité. Et je n'ai pas – je n'ai _plus_ \- la patience d'attendre de nous retrouver dans ce foutu bus pour me ruer sur lui. Surtout après m'être fait chauffer pendant des heures, à la limite du tolérable.

 

Aussi, lorsque je sens la main d'Harry venir frôler mon poignet, un frisson presque électrique me parcourt de la tête aux pieds, et je dois fournir un effort inouï pour ne pas piler net et le prendre sur le champ, là, contre le mur, dans ce putain de couloir qui n'en finit pas.

 

Au lieu de ça, je ralentis encore l'allure, et lorsque Zayn, Niall et Liam sont finalement hors de vue après avoir tourné à l'angle du couloir, je fais brusquement demi-tour. J'attrape au passage le bras d'Harry et je l'entraîne à ma suite.

 

-Lou ? Je peux savoir où on...

 

-Haz, la ferme !

 

En courant, nous retraçons le chemin que nous avons emprunté en sortant de scène, en nous bousculant comme des gosses. Nous essayons d'ouvrir toutes les portes devant lesquelles nous passons, l'écho de nos rires se répercutant à travers les corridors déserts. Le contact de nos doigts entrelacés me fait un bien fou, tout comme entendre à nouveau le rire d'Harry, _mon_ Harry, et soudain j'ai l'impression de revenir quatre ans en arrière, alors que nous étions encore tellement libres, et tellement jeunes, mais aussi tellement naïfs, et que nous étions persuadés que l'Amour n'était peut-être pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais que nous serions évidemment l'exception à la règle.

 

Je resserre un peu plus ma prise sur la main d'Harry. Pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais lâchée.

 

Enfin, je réussis à dénicher une loge vide, et je tire Harry à l'intérieur avant de refermer rapidement à clé derrière nous. La pièce est plongée dans une obscurité quasi-totale, la seule source de lumière provenant du jour au bas de la porte. Mais ni lui ni moi ne cherchons à allumer.

 

Hors d'haleine, je pose mon front contre le panneau. J'entends la respiration saccadée d'Haz dans mon dos, je perçois sa chaleur, les effluves entêtantes de ce foutu parfum Tom Ford qui ne le quitte jamais, toute sa présence, vibrante, électrique, et _bordel_ , rien que le simple fait de se dire que nous nous retrouvons enfermés tous les deux dans une pièce sombre, aussi excités l'un que l'autre, suffit à déclencher une envolée de papillons dans mon estomac. S'il y a au moins un aspect de notre relation qui reste miraculeusement épargné par les aléas de la célébrité, c'est bien le désir insatiable que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre.

 

-Lou ?

 

Je tressaille en entendant la voix d'Harry tout contre ma nuque, encore plus basse et rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Cette voix, putain, cette voix...Comment fait-il ça ? Je me retourne lentement, prêt à rendre les armes.

 

Sauf que le raté dans ma poitrine me rappelle que non, décidément, je ne serai jamais totalement prêt pour ça.

Pas prêt pour ce putain d'océan vert qui s'apprête à m'engloutir.

Pas prêt pour ces boucles brunes qui rendraient jalouse n'importe quelle princesse Disney, cascadant le long de ce torse parfait qui semblait me narguer - quelqu'un s'est-il un jour donné la peine d'expliquer à Harry qu'une chemise, ça se ferme ?

Pas prêt pour ces lèvres anormalement roses et attirantes (ça aussi ce n'est pas sensé être un crime, pour un mec, d'avoir des lèvres pareilles?), qui murmurent mon prénom de cette voie grave et sensuelle, sa marque de fabrique.

Il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, complètement débraillé, ses traits angéliques encore adoucis par la pénombre.

Merde, je n'étais _vraiment_ pas prêt.

 

Et comme je n'étais pas prêt, tous les plans de vengeance que j'avais soigneusement élaborés durant toute la soirée s'évanouissent en un battement de cils.

 

-Oh, Haz...

 

Avec le peu de raison qui me reste.

 

Ma voix se brise, et une seconde plus tard, sans avoir compris ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouve violemment plaqué contre la porte, le genou d'Harry glissé entre mes cuisses, ses mains pétrissant mes hanches, caressant, griffant, remontant en aveugle le long de mon torse, déchirant au passage le tissu de mon T-shirt.

 

Mais c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. Des T-shirts, j'en ai des dizaines. Ce que je vis là, par contre, c'est unique. Le stade pourrait s'écrouler sur nous que je ne chercherais pas pour autant à me dégager de l'étreinte de ce garçon pour lequel je pourrais décrocher la Lune. Et les étoiles avec.

 

Sa bouche se soude à ma clavicule, suçant, aspirant, mordant presque la peau pour me marquer, et la douleur se mêle au plaisir, et aux dizaines de souvenirs que ce geste devenu si familier pour nous m'évoque.

Tendresse.

Jalousie.

Passion.

L'histoire de notre relation est lisible en intégralité sur nos corps. Les marques que nous y laissons, à grands coups d'encre noire et de baisers, servent en quelque sorte de baromètre à notre couple. Si ni Haz ni moi n'avons arboré de suçon ou de nouveau tatouage depuis un bout de temps, alors c'est signe qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air.

 

Sa langue trace des sillons humides le long de mon cou, attisant encore l'incendie qui fait maintenant rage sous ma peau. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il est doué...Et pas juste avec sa langue, en plus. Avec ses mains, aussi. Et avec d'autres parties de son corps auxquelles je m'interdis de penser, parce que je commence déjà à manquer d'air, alors qu'il ne m'a même pas encore embrassé. Cela devient intenable, d'ailleurs. Il est temps que je reprenne un peu les choses en main. Je plonge mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le forçant à relever brusquement la tête, et nos lèvres se trouvent, se percutent, et nous poussons tous deux un gémissement de soulagement pur lorsque sa langue rencontre la mienne.

_Enfin_...

 

La distance n'existe plus, nous ne sommes plus qu'une seule et même entité, son désir faisant écho au mien, et pourtant, j'en veux plus, toujours plus.

Je le veux plus près, même si je perçois déjà les battements affolés de son cœur contre ma poitrine.

Je le veux plus près, bien que son bassin soit déjà tellement collé au mien que même si je le souhaitais (mais pourquoi est-ce que je souhaiterais une chose pareille?), je ne pourrais guère ignorer son érection qui se presse durement contre ma cuisse.

Je le veux plus près, je veux sentir sa peau nue sous mes mains, effleurer ses innombrables tatouages que j'aime tant, je le veux pleinement, entièrement, sans compromis. Parce que les compromis, je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez de devoir donner l'impression au monde entier que Haz n'est rien de plus qu'un ami, assez de devoir supporter de le voir s'afficher avec une multitude de filles, sous prétexte qu'il est meilleur pour son image qu'il passe pour un coureur de jupons que pour l'homme de ma vie. Ce soir, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi, et même si ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que le monde le saura, au moins, je veux faire en sorte que _lui_ le sache.

 

Je me rends compte que malgré l'excitation qui me ronge sans discontinuer, je parviens néanmoins à formuler quelques pensées cohérentes. Je me souviens alors que le but initial de tout ceci était de faire payer Harry pour toute cette frustration sexuelle qu'il m'avait impitoyablement infligée lors du concert. Je suis donc supposé reprendre le contrôle des opérations, et le faire languir. Pas le contraire.

 

Je mets fin à notre baiser - effort suprême – et saisis les pans de sa chemise pour le repousser. Dans son regard, la fièvre se teinte d'une once d'incompréhension, question muette à laquelle je me contente de répondre en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Traduction : assez joué. A mon tour.

 

Je le force à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le bord de la table rangée contre le mur, juste sous un immense miroir - dont on ne pourra hélas guère profiter, vu l'obscurité qui règne dans la pièce. Il se laisse tomber dessus plus qu'il ne s'y assoit, et cherche à me saisir les poignets pour m'attirer à lui, entre ses cuisses écartées. Ses gestes sont fébriles, son impatience palpable, elle me gagne, s'ajoute à la mienne dans un effet boule de neige. Mais je résiste, je me dérobe. Je maintiens une distance de sécurité entre nous, pas trop importante parce que ce serait insupportable, mais juste assez pour le faire brûler un peu plus. Et c'est moi qui me saisis de ses poignets. Harry fronce les sourcils.

 

-Lou, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Allez viens, dépêche-toi, on n'a pas le temps !

 

Ah ! Je suis donc sur la bonne voie. J'adore comment son ton boudeur devient pressant sur la fin, presque suppliant. Et plus j'y pense, plus cela me semble être une bonne idée. Le faire me supplier...J'étouffe un petit rire en lui adressant l'expression mi-condescendante, mi-amusée que je dégaine traditionnellement pour répondre aux journalistes qui viennent de me poser une question particulièrement stupide.

 

-Oh bébé, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ce serait si facile ? Qu'il te suffirait juste de m'allumer un peu pour que je rapplique direct ?

 

C'est pourtant exactement ce que j'ai envie de faire, et il le sait sûrement, mais j'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser un peu. Il faut que je tienne bon. Harry s'agite sur sa table, essaie vainement de dégager ses bras. Nous devons ressembler à deux gamins en train de se livrer à une parodie de bagarre, niveau maternelle.

 

-Allez Lou, ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai eu envie de toi toute la soirée, et on va bientôt venir nous chercher. S'il te plaît, Lou...

 

Enfin, on y vient. Je n'esquisse toutefois pas un mouvement.

 

-Haz, c'est fermé à clé, donc à moins que quelqu'un ne défonce la porte, on est tranquilles.

 

-Justement, j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse en profiter !

 

-Qui t'as dis que j'en avais envie ?

 

Bon, d'accord, je pousse le bouchon un peu loin. D'ailleurs, le haussement de sourcil d'Harry me prouve qu'il n'est pas dupe. Mais ce petit jeu commence à me plaire.

 

-Lou, je te déteste !

 

Je resserre ma prise sur ses poignets, et m'autorise à faire un pas vers lui. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je m'efforce de ne pas me laisser distraire par ses lèvres entrouvertes, véritable appel à la luxure, ni par les deux petites hirondelles tatouées juste sous ses clavicules, le prélude à toutes les autres merveilles qu'offre le corps d'Harry. Mais pas question de céder maintenant.

 

-Puisqu'on en parle, _Harold_ , moi aussi je te déteste. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis incapable de te résister, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Je te déteste pour me faire perdre le contrôle aussi facilement. Je te déteste pour me faire autant d'effet, et ce dans n'importe quelle situation, à n'importe quel moment. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais j'ai toujours envie de toi, tout le temps. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te dévorer des yeux tout à l'heure sur cette fichue scène, même lorsque tu ne faisais rien de spécial, pourtant. Quand tu ne faisais que chanter, sans en faire des tonnes. Je ne pouvais pas te quitter des yeux, parce que tu étais tellement magnifique. Parce que tu étais juste...toi. Alors si en plus tu te mets à me draguer ouvertement, imagine un peu l'état dans lequel ça me met. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Haz. Tu n'as pas le droit.

 

Quand je dis que je le déteste, c'est bien sûr une façon de parler. Rien n'est plus faux. Même lorsque nous nous balançons des horreurs à la figure, comme cela nous arrive régulièrement vu que nous sommes tous deux d'une jalousie quasi maladive, et que les menaces de rupture pleuvent. Je crois que je ne parviendrais jamais à détester Harry, même en essayant de toutes mes forces.

 

Ma voix s'est réduite à un murmure, mais nous sommes à présent si proches qu'Harry est obligé de m'entendre. Si proches que nos lèvres se frôlent presque, que l'odeur délicieuse de son parfum m'enveloppe comme un cocon, et que je sens mes jambes fléchir en même temps que ma volonté.

Il rive ses prunelles aux miennes.

L'océan couleur émeraude n'est plus que désir et amour mêlés.

Je me sens sombrer encore un peu plus.

Mais cette fois, j'arrête de lutter.

 

-Lou, ne m'oblige pas à réclamer...

 

Vu l'intensité de son regard et le son de sa voix, j'ai bel et bien l'impression qu'Harry est en train de reléguer au placard l'aspect enfantin de sa personnalité. Il se prend enfin pleinement au jeu. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, car je sais parfaitement ce que cela implique. J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser.

 

-Essaye toujours, on verra bien.

 

En réponse à mon défi, sa bouche dévie le long de ma joue, à une lenteur affolante, et ce qu'il me chuchote langoureusement à l'oreille achève de me liquéfier de l'intérieur.

 

-Lou, baise-moi...

 

_Oh._

_Mon._

_Dieu._

 

Il m'accorde quelques secondes de pause, le temps que ses mots fassent leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau qui s'est curieusement mis à fonctionner au ralenti, et se laisse nonchalamment retomber en arrière, en s'appuyant sur les coudes. Je le dévisage un instant, je contemple une dernière fois son sourire beaucoup trop satisfait, ses lèvres beaucoup trop tentantes, sa chemise beaucoup trop ouverte, ses jambes beaucoup trop écartées.

 

Et je fonds sur lui.

 

On ne peut pas dire que je sois tendre en m'affalant à moitié sur lui, mais mon poids ne semble pas le déranger. Au contraire, il resserre avidement les cuisses autour de mon bassin pour m'attirer encore plus près, et la sensation de nos érections entrant durement en contact manque de me rendre dingue.

 

Je laisse échapper un gémissement, immédiatement étouffé par notre baiser, et en retour, les mains d'Harry viennent agripper ma nuque, et il gémit à son tour contre ma bouche. Je m'aperçois qu'instinctivement, j'ai commencé à frotter mes hanches contre lui, mais au lieu de me soulager, je ne parviens qu'à m'exciter davantage. A _nous_ exciter, vu la réaction d'Harry. Il me mord violemment la lèvre inférieure, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise, mais ne prend pas la peine de s'excuser et s'attaque à présent à mon T-shirt, qu'il me retire en un quart de seconde avant de le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses pupilles dilatées glissent rapidement le long de mon torse, et s'arrêtent sur le bouton de mon jean. Jean qui a tôt fait de rejoindre mon haut à moitié déchiré sur le sol de la loge, suivi des près par le reste de nos vêtements.

 

Je ferais bien une pause pour contempler la vue qui s'offre à moi, mais Haz ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

 

-Lou, touche-moi, s'il te plaît...

 

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un halètement rauque, trahissant l'étendue de son désir au moins tout aussi bien que son membre entièrement dressé, et je cède à nouveau, sans me poser de questions cette fois. Je me penche et enfouis mon visage entre ses cuisses, tandis qu'il s'abandonne complètement, ses doigts se perdant dans mes cheveux, son corps parcouru de frissons.

 

Je n'ai jamais réussi à décider ce que je préférais, entre me retrouver en lui et l'avoir dans ma bouche. Dans les deux cas, je le sens partir de la même façon, et je n'aime rien tant que le voir dans cet état, détruit, brisé par ma faute, à gémir mon prénom en suppliant pour que je lui donne toujours plus. Le voir ainsi suffirait parfois presque à me faire jouir.

 

Bientôt, je sens ses hanches commencer à trembler sous mes paumes, signe que son orgasme approche et qu'il est en train de perdre le contrôle. Cela fait déjà une bonne minute que j'ai plus ou moins cessé de m'occuper de lui, le laissant prendre le relais, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans ma gorge. J'adorerais qu'il vienne ainsi, et je sais qu'il aimerait cela tout autant que moi, mais dans un sursaut de machiavélisme, je ne me sens pas prêt à lui faire ce plaisir. Je détache ses mains de ma nuque et me redresse d'un coup, laissant à regret mon œuvre inachevée. Le glapissement de frustration d'Harry résonne agréablement à mes oreilles.

 

-Putain, Lou ! T'es pas sérieux ! Je...j'allais...

 

Je plaque brusquement une main sur sa bouche, étouffant ses protestations.

 

-Tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserais venir comme ça ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je te baise, non ?

 

Il pousse un petit geignement affreusement excitant et hoche frénétiquement la tête. _Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la force..._

 

-Bien. Alors tiens-toi tranquille ! Et je te connais, évite de faire trop de bruit, sinon on va vite se faire repérer.

 

Tout bien réfléchi, je laisse ma main appuyée contre sa bouche. Simple précaution. Rien à voir avec le fait que pouvoir ainsi décider de le laisser crier ou non son plaisir ait quelque chose de terriblement érotique, bien sûr.

 

De ma main libre, je descends le long de son torse luisant de sueur, j'effleure son sexe plus tendu que jamais, et achève ma course plus bas, caressant tendrement mais fermement son intimité. La respiration d'Harry devient plus saccadée, son bassin remue instinctivement pour venir à la rencontre de mes doigts. Je m'interromps pour lui donner une tape sur la hanche.

 

-Haz, je t'ai dis de te tenir tranquille !

 

Je relâche la pression de ma paume pour passer mon index et mon majeur sur ses lèvres rougies.

 

-Et maintenant, suce.

 

Il ne se le fait pas répéter, et sa langue s'active rapidement, enduisant mes doigts de salive, tandis qu'il plante effrontément son regard dans le mien et que ses soupirs se font plus appuyés. Cette fois, c'en est trop à supporter pour moi, d'autant plus que contrairement à Harry, je n'ai encore reçu aucune attention depuis le début de la soirée. N'y tenant plus, je glisse mon autre main entre mes cuisses et l'enroule autour de mon sexe douloureux. Harry cesse brusquement son petit manège et me lance un regard faussement indigné.

 

-Lou, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu voulais me baiser, tu as déjà oublié ?

 

Mon ventre se contracte brutalement. Il a raison.

Je ne peux plus attendre.

 

Je zapperais bien le chapitre préparation, mais je réfrène mon impatience et prends sur moi. Je pénètre Harry lentement, un doigt à la fois, et je peux suivre avec délices l'évolution de son plaisir, alors que ses grognements de douleur s'espacent pour faire place à ses soupirs brisés, que ses mâchoires se décrispent peu à peu, et que ses hanches finissent par se soulever au rythme de mes vas-et-viens. Je m'apprête à glisser un troisième doigt mais il se saisit de mon avant-bras.

 

-C-c'est bon, Lou, vas-y.

 

-Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai même pas...

 

-Putain, Louis ! Je te dis que c'est bon, alors vas-y maintenant !

 

Comme si j'avais besoin d'encouragements supplémentaires...L'urgence teintée de colère qui perce dans sa voix achève de me griller les neurones. J'ai trop envie de lui. Envie de son corps se tordant sous le mien, envie de ses lèvres dévorant les miennes. Envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. J'ai envie et envie et envie.

Alors j'obéis.

 

…

 

Je me souviens avoir un jour répondu à un journaliste qui m'avait demandé avec quel membre du groupe je sortirais pendant vingt-quatre heures, que j'aurais choisi Niall pour la journée et Harry pour la nuit. Le type avait lancé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais moi, j'étais tout à fait sérieux. Merde, _bien sûr_ que j'aurais choisi Harry pour la nuit. Parce que c'est un putain de bon coup.

 

Mais si j'avais eu le loisir d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée, j'aurais ajouté qu'en réalité, ça n'aurait pas été que pour la nuit. Pour le jour, aussi. Pour chaque minute de chaque journée de chaque mois de chaque année, pour toute la vie, et pour celle d'après si jamais il y en a une. Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé personne de la sorte, et parce que chaque baiser, chaque coup de reins que je lui donne, et chaque gémissement qu'il me rend, est là pour me le rappeler.

 

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ce souvenir précis vient de me revenir. Mais après tout, quelque part, cela reste dans la logique des choses. Harry occupe la quasi-totalité de mes pensées, en non-stop. Parfois, c'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu qui que ce soit avant lui. Comme si je n'avais jamais été amoureux avant de le rencontrer. Parce que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre auparavant me paraît tellement banal, presque dérisoire par rapport à ce qu'il est capable de me faire ressentir. Et j'ai su, à l'instant même où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui pour la toute première fois, et où il m'a décoché ce fichu sourire irrésistible qui continue de me faire fondre plus de quatre ans après, qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre que lui.

J'ai su, tout simplement.

 

Ses halètements se font plus précipités, et il commence à murmurer mon nom entre deux cris étouffés, signe qu'il est proche. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder non plus à le rejoindre. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie d'en finir au plus vite ou bien que le temps se fige à cet instant précis, nos deux corps imbriqués, le désir à son paroxysme, le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Car aucun moment ne pourrait sonner plus juste.  Il est là, sous moi, complètement ravagé, les yeux clos, le dos cambré, les doigts crispés sur le bois de la table, ses boucles humides éparpillées tout autour de son visage. 

 

Il est là, et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

 

-L-Lou...plus fort !

 

Il a presque crié ces mots, et je me dis que si personne ne soupçonnait encore notre présence en passant devant la porte, cette fois, c'est bel et bien fichu. Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens la chaleur familière se construire dans le bas de mon ventre. Harry a commencé à se toucher pour se finir plus vite, et cette vision est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour me faire basculer. Un milliard d'étoiles explosent derrière mes paupières, le sang rugit à mes tempes alors que je me déverse en lui, et il me rejoint l'instant d'après, en se répandant dans sa main et sur son ventre.

 

Je me laisse retomber sur lui, à bout de souffle, et nous restons ainsi pendant de longues minutes, mon visage enfoui dans son cou, à respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux mêlée à celles de son parfum et de sa peau, et lui, à me serrer dans ses bras, ses doigts traçant tendrement des arabesques dans le bas de mon dos. Je ne me suis pas retiré, et lui ne semble pas pressé que je le fasse.

 

En fait, je crois bien que le moment d'intimité ultime, c'est celui-là. Alors que la fièvre retombe doucement, remplacée par l'émotion à l'état brut, par cette sensation de plénitude, et que tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de rester là, nos corps nus entrelacés, encore brûlants de notre orgasme, à lui murmurer à quel point je l'aime et à quel point il me rend fou, et aussi à quel point je désire passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés, quelles que soient les galères que l'on puisse traverser.

 

C'est comme s'il avait pu lire mes pensées, parce que je sens ses mains se glisser dans mes cheveux et tirer légèrement dessus pour me forcer à relever la tête. Ses yeux verts sont légèrement humides, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de me mettre à paniquer, il me sourit d'un air qui se veut rassurant.

 

-Lou, tu me peux me promettre un truc ?

 

-Tout ce que tu veux, bébé. Je t'écoute.

 

Il joue un moment avec une de mes mèches, détaille chaque partie de mon visage avec gravité. Puis il déclare le plus sérieusement du monde :

 

-A chaque fois que je te chaufferai comme je l'ai fait ce soir, tu me puniras de cette façon ?

 

J'aurais dû m'y attendre à celle-là. Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

 

-Tu tiens vraiment à m'épuiser, Styles ?

 

Harry se tortille sous moi et attrape ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts.

 

-Je sais que tu as de la ressource, Tomlinson. Ne me dis pas le contraire.

 

-C'est vrai, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

 

-Encore heureux !

 

Comme si je pouvais songer à aller voir ailleurs alors que j'avais un mec aussi parfait dans ma vie...Soudain, je repense à quelque chose.

 

-Haz...

 

-Quoi ?

 

-J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions.

 

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air perdu.

 

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

 

-De ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure au concert. Oui, je te baiserai encore. Et oui, je t'aimerai encore. Toujours. Enfin, tant que tu voudras de moi.

 

Le sourire qui illumine son visage est encore plus beau qu'un « je t'aime ».

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
